fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilianna Lokitar
Lilianna is a mute three eyes mage and fortune teller while the extent of her magic power is unknown they are rather unknown as for her past only her dear friend, an Exceed friend known only as Beru. Appearance Lilianna is a small and fragile looking girl while not entirely true. She has short light purple and pink eyes, that seem to always seem to show boredom. Strangely, she has a third eye on the middle of her forehead. She is usually seen wearing a light blue low-cut dress that has a dark blue design on the top of it. She covers this dress with a black long jacket with a white hood and finishes the outfit with a pair of black shoes. Personality Her personality is incredibly hard to decipher due to the fact she's mute and cannot speak. She has been known to either write out small and quick sentences or she lets her friend Exceed talk for her. She always seems to be bored and doesn't mind helping out total strangers and has been known to defeat bandits or dark mages that have crossed her path. Synopsis History Equipment *'Magic Staves'- Lilianna's 7 magical items and a form of her Holder Magic. She usually carries them around while traveling or during a fight. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- While she has never explained how she has so much power or how she obtained it but that could be because she's mute. she has a very incredible vault of magical powers. *'Enhanced Durability'- While being a surprising trait of hers she is easily capable of taking quite a beating before going down while not proven first hand. Her strength is also greater then average being able to carry heavy metal objects with ease. *'Enhanced Speed'- Being Lilianna's greatest feat she is easily able to outrun users of high speed magic but that is considered a challenge to her. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'- Lilianna has demostrated great skill in fighting in hand to hand fight combined with her speed she is easily a tough opponent to beat. *Jutsu Shiki- Lilianna uses this magic to make up for her flaw of being unable to speak with it she makes due with her inability to cast certain spells using runes as a substitute for words. *Earth Magic- is a caster Type magic which utilizes the element of earth. Casters use the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Earth magic also enables a user to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using their hands or feet, and tunnel through it. Earth magic is strong and immune to water magic. *Shadow Magic- Lilianna can use this Magic to bend her own shadow to suit her own needs, giving Shadow Magic a great deal of flexibility. A skilled user can also merge with her shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. *Magic Staff- Her holder type magic which involves her 7 magic staves each staff has a different purpose in which they do something different then the other. Spells *'Rock Avalanche'- While standing near a rocky surface, the user extends one hand towards the target, the index and middle fingers outstretched, and the others bent. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various size, which are lifted in the air and sent flying at the target with a great amount of force *'Iron Rock Spikes'- The user creates a number of earth spikes which erupt out of the ground and immobilize their opponent *'Iron Rock Wall'- Lilianna creates pillars from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. *'Rock Golem'- Lilianna creates a golem by manipulating rocks and earth to either protect herself or fight her opponent. *'Shadow Form'- A spell in which the user transform her body into a shadow, granting her the ability to move around surfaces. The user can come out of this form as she pleases. *'Shadow Orochi'- The user shapes their shadow into multiple snakes to attack and bite their opponent. *'Shadow Dance'- by extending her shadow and going into it along with creating shadow fakes she can skillfully and gracefully attack her opponent without fear of damage. *'Mirror Water'- With assistance with one magic staff, she performs hand signs, creating a Magic circle capable of reflecting Magic back at the enemy *'Sacred Song'- The user creates five Magic Seals on top of the target using their Magic Staves, which releases a concentrated beam of Magic Power directly below it, attacking the target Trivia *Picture is from Saty of blood lad *I am unsure of how to do her spells due to her being mute same with personality. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Purple Phoenix